1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst and process for hydrodesulfurization of mineral oils. More particularly, this invention relates to a catalyst comprising a rare earth metal component and a transition metal component composited with a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrodesulfurization processes in which heavy hydrocarbon distillates or residual fractions are hydrotreated with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component composited with a refractory oxide support, such as alumina, are well known (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,399; 3,569,044 and 3,770,618).
Catalysts comprising a rare earth metal component are also known.
It has now been found that a hydrodesulfurization catalyst comprising a rare earth metal component and a transition metal component composited with a support provides advantages that will become apparent in the following description.